smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Duck-Sitter
"The Duck-Sitter" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 short story. Sunny Funny gets a egg at her home and she decides to take it inside. When she takes it inside, it hatches and a duck comes out! What will Sunny Funny do? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing. It starts off with showing Sunny Funny's house. A truck is seen passing by with the name "Egg Delivery". An egg falls out of from a hole and it bounces all the way to Sunny Funny's door without breaking for some reason. Sunny Funny answers the door and sees the egg on the doorstep. Sunny Funny: Huh, what is this doing over here? I guess I will take it inside. She takes the egg inside her house and she is scratching her head trying to figure out what to do with it. Sunny Funny: Hmmmm... I am kind of hungry... I guess I can fry it! Yeah! Sounds like a good idea! She goes to the kitchen and puts the egg into a frying pan. Sunny Funny: Alright. I am gonna turn on the heat! The egg is seen cracking. Sunny Funny: Ummm... The egg then cracks open only to show it hatched a duck! (Green and black skin with a red beak) Sunny Funny: What the?? The duck is seen with a smile. Sunny Funny: You where in that egg? Duck: Yeah! Who did you expect? Sunny Funny: Nothing! I thought that was a normal egg! Duck: Are you my mother? Sunny Funny: No? Duck: Well where am I?! This does not seem like my place! Sunny Funny: I think you belong outside... Duck: Yeah? Well where am I gonna go outside? Sunny Funny: Come on. Let's take you. She takes the little duck outside. Duck: This is outside? Well. Sunny Funny: I think you should get going. Maybe I guess. I am no professional with ducks... Duck: Alright then. See ya flower stranger! Sunny Funny: Bye! The Duck walks off as Sunny Funny closes the door. Sunny Funny: I never knew a duck could hatch out of a egg! Wow! Guess I learned something new today! She goes to the couch where Buckaroo is sitting. Buckaroo: How ya doing? Sunny Funny: Good, I guess. Buckaroo: What did I see that you where taking outside? Sunny Funny: A duck. Buckaroo: What? Sunny Funny: You heard me. Buckaroo: What was a duck doing inside the house? Sunny Funny: I don't know. I found it in my egg. Buckaroo: Huh. Very strange... A few minutes pass by... Sunny Funny is seen wide asleep on the couch. Buckaroo: I am gonna go upstairs now. He leaves the living room and goes upstairs. Suddenly, a loud quack noise is heard. Sunny Funny wakes up shocked. Sunny Funny: What was that?! Another quack is heard. Sunny Funny: The duck! I think it must be that duck I released outside! She goes outside of the house and looks around. The Duck is seen with 4 hunters. Hunter 3: I can't lie, this looks great for dinner! Duck: Do you know where my mother is? Hunter 2: Shut up little pip-squeak! Duck: Well that is very rude of you! Where are my parents anyway? Hunter 4: Can you just shut up? Hunter 1: Yeah! We are taking you! Duck: I ain't going anywhere! (He jumps and runs off) Hunter 3: AFTER IT!! They start chasing the duck as it is seen on a fence. Duck: Yoo Hoo! Suckas! Hunter 4: Get it! The Duck jumps behind the fence and the bulldog from Mouse Wreckers and Doggone Cats! is seen sleeping there. The Duck is seen humming while behind the bulldog. The Hunters are seen arriving behind the fence but see the bulldog. Hunter 2: Where do you think it went? Hunter 1: I think we should check behind the dog. Hunter 4: Agreed! They look behind the bulldog and find nothing. It shows the Duck at the right side of the bulldog. It cuts back to Sunny Funny looking around for the duck. Sunny Funny: Where did that sneaky bird went off to? She looks behind a fence to see some hunters checking a bulldog. Sunny Funny: What are they doing? Hunter 3: I can't seem to find anything... Hunter 2: Me too. The Duck is seen on the fence again. Duck: Hey buds! Wanna bet? Hunter 4: There it is! Sunny Funny: It is that duck! What is it doing?? The Hunters attempts to get the Duck but bump into the fence as the bulldog wakes up. Sunny rushes to the scene as the duck jumps off from the fence and back to the other side again. Sunny Funny: Oh no! Where did it go now? The Bulldog is seen looking at Sunny Funny angered. She looks behind her to see him. Sunny Funny: Uh oh... A large punch noise is heard as Sunny Funny gets thrown to the other side. Sunny Funny: Ouch! What a angered animal! "Man's best friend" they say! She looks to her left and sees the duck walking off. Sunny Funny: Hey! Come back! Your not safe here! She rushes to the duck and stops it. Sunny Funny: Look. Your not safe here! You should probably come to my house or something. Duck: Nah! I am good on my own! I can take great care of myself! Sunny Funny is seen with a worried expression on her face as the duck walks off. Sunny Funny: Own he says. Guess I will have to look out just in case... wait, what's your name? Duck: Eh, just call me Hector Duck! Sunny Funny: Ok. It cuts to Hector Duck going to a tree. Hector: Boy! This looks like a swell object! He goes up the tree while Sunny Funny watches in fear. Sunny Funny: Come down from there! Hector: Why though? I am perfectly fine with this! He is seen raising his arms while standing on a leaf. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard. Sunny Funny: WHAT THE?! She looks behind her and sees the 4 Hunters. Hunter 2: That bird is up there! Hunter 4: Let's get it! Sunny Funny: Not so fast there! What are you doing here? Hunter 1: We are here to get the duck up that tree! Hunter 3: Did that answer your question strange flower? Or wait... is this a flower? Hunter 4: Looks like it... The seconds hunter shoots the tree attempting to get the duck out. Sunny Funny: NO! STOP! Hector: Heh heh! Ya missed me! He walks off with a huge smile on his face. Hunter 1: Get that duck! They run off leaving Sunny behind. Sunny Funny: Oh no... More gunshots are heard. It cuts to the Bulldog waking up to all the noise. The Bulldog growls and goes outside. Meanwhile, gunshots are heard along with loud quacking noises. Sunny Funny: Oh no! That is not good! A growl is heard and she looks behind her. The Bulldog is seen with anger and grabs her. Hunter 3: I think I got it!! Loud twisting noises are heard for some reasons along with loud metal noises. Hector the duck comes from behind the fence un-harmed still smiling and looks at the audience while breaking the fourth wall. Hector: You thought they where gonna kill me? No! They are such screwballs! Sunny Funny is seen getting beaten up by the Bulldog with a tree branch while she is screaming in pain. Sunny Funny: OUCH OUCH! OW! SOMEBODY! OW! OUCH! AH HA HA!! HELP!! HELP ME! AHHHHH!! Hector the duck sees this and has a shocked expression on his face. Hector: No! What is that creature doing to her!! I must think fast... He sees matches on the ground. Hector: I got it! Sunny Funny: SOMEBODY!! HELLLP! OUCH!! AHH! NO! STOP! YEOW! OUCH! AHHHHH!! Hector the duck is seen behind the Bulldog's foot while setting up the matches. Hector: (Breaks the fourth wall) Shhhhhhh! I got this! He lights up a match and ignites the rest. The Bulldog is seen unaware of this while still smacking her with the branch. Hector is seen hiding behind a tree laughing. The Bulldog stops smacking Sunny and then smells smoke. He looks on his foot with a shocked face. Bulldog: YYYYYYYYEOOOOOOOOWWWW!!! A blaze is seen running away fast while Hector comes out of his hiding spot. Sunny Funny is also seen. Sunny Funny: Gee... thanks. You saved me from that jerk! Hector: Anytime flower stranger! I think it is best for me to come to your house! Sunny Funny: Ok! The screen then fades to black. 14 weeks later... Hector is seen as a grown up duck while Sunny Funny comes in. Sunny Funny: How are you doing Hector? Hector: I feel very old like I have lived up to 20 years already! Sunny Funny: Good! Do you think you can take responsibility outside now? Hector: I would rather stay for a few more years in a house then looks around, get lost and then die from cold, poaching or something worse. Sunny Funny: Well ok! She leaves the room while Hector look at the audience. Hector: When you get lost fellow humans, be sure to always call for help! You might need it! It irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Hector the Duck. Category:From 2019 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Hector Duck Episodes Category:Hunters Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Cinecolor stories Category:Buckaroo Episodes